Give Him A Chance
by luneara eclipse
Summary: An Alberto Del Rio two-shot written for my close friend Miss-RKO!
1. Chapter 1

**Give Him a Chance**

**A/N: A two-shot written for my close friend/soul sister Miss-RKO. I hope you like it sis! I own no one, Alberto Del Rio owns himself and Miss-RKO owns Kelsey Vienna.**

* * *

><p>Kelsey Vienna sighed as she entered the restuarant she had been working at part-time for the last two years. Being a waitress wasn't her ideal job but it paid for her apartment and helped with paying her college tuition; and lucky for her it was her final year and she would finally get her degree in Graphic Arts. She pulled her long dark hair into a ponytail and waved to her friend Bonnie who worked in the kitchen. Bonnie was the one that got her the job, after the two met at a local art store and became friends almost instantly.<p>

"Hey B, what's up?" Kelsey asked as she tied her apron around her waist.

"The ground if you're upside down," She shrugged, "How's your day been?" Kelsey was used to Bonnie's strange and often random thoughts.

"Tired. Class was beyond dull today, we just had a test and that was it. Plus I spent about an hour trying to find both a Christian and an Edge action figure for my lil' sister's birthday." Kelsey sighed. Both she and her sister were fans of the WWE but with the limited money she earned, Kelsey couldn't get the tickets to the house show coming up.

"How about I give her the action figures and you give her ringside seats to the house show?" Bonnie smirked and held up two tickets.

"No way! Bonnie you're amazing! How did you get them-wait I don't wanna know incase they make me testify." Kelsey held up a hand to silence her friend. Bonnie had a tendency to not get along with the law and often had Kelsey for either an alibi or to post bail for her.

"Chill I got them legit. I called when I saw it on the website months ago and pre-ordered them. Luckily my cousin didn't notice the charge on his credit card."

"Awesome, thanks B!"

"Hey look alive, you got customers." Bonnie nodded to a group of men sitting at a table in Kelsey's section.

Kelsey took out her notepad and walked over to them. She smiled her professional-yet-fake smile that was required for waitressing. '_Now I know why Bonnie prefers being in the kitchen where she can swear and frown all she wants._' Kelsey mused.

"Hi, I'm Kelsey and I'll be your waitress. Can I get you something to drink?" She asked looking up at them. Her eyes widened; Alberto Del Rio, Cody Rhodes, Drew McIntyre, and Edge were her customers! She mentally scolded herself for nearly acting like a major fangirl in front of them.

"Hello Kelsey, I'll take an iced-tea." Cody smiled. The others said their orders except for Alberto who kept staring at her. She shifted nervously. She never liked him since his debut and his staring was unsettling, especially since she usually avoided guys ever since the bad break-up she had two months ago.

"Sir, what can I get you?" She said a little louder, trying to get his attention.

"Dude!" Edge snapped his fingers in frot of the Latino's face.

"Huh? Oh, sorry I'll have a tea as well." He chuckled nervously.

"Okay. I'll be right back with your drinks and then I'll take your order." She said after scribbling down the drinks and walking away.

Kelsey bit her lip as she poured the drinks and thought about why Alberto Del Rio kept staring at her. When her and her ex broke up, he managed to lower her self-esteem a bit too much, and not even Bonnie going to town on his car with a baseball bat and a thick steel chain could help. She shrugged the thought off, Del Rio was most likely a huge jerk like how he is on television. She carried the tray with the drinks on it over to the table and passed them to their owners.

"Are you ready to order?" She asked the men. She quickly wrote down their orders and like before, Del Rio stared at her until one of the others got his attention.

Kelsey took their food to them, having made two trips. Those guys could definately eat, and she was envious that they still managed o stay in shape. Kelsey tended to her other customers having noted that it was slower than normal. She rolled her eyes when Daphne, a fellow waitress, walked over to her.

"Kelsey, I need you to cover for me. I have to leave early." Daphne said as the redhead took off her apron, "You can give me my tips tomorrow."

"Wha-?" But Daphne left before Kelsey could protest.

"Want me to break her leg? I can make it look like an accident." Bonnie smiled, with pleading eyes.

"No! You're still on probation from that other 'assualt with a deadly weapon' charge when you slapped that one guy with a baguette." Kelsey laughed.

"How the hell can French bread be a deadly weapon? All it did was slap the stupid out of him...call me a bitch again, that baguette would've been shoved up his ass." The Latina mumbled the last part to herself.

"Get this, professional wrestlers are my customers." Bonnie's eyes widened.

"No way! Who?"

"Edge, Cody Rhodes, Drew McIntyre, and Alberto Del Rio." Kelsey answered.

"Lucky! Edge is so cool!"

"Stay! You do not need another restraining order against you." Kelsey laughed.

"I'm starting a collection, so sue me. I've got an ex-boyfriend; my great-grandma, the rich one; Chris Daughtry; Craig Parker, I got lucky for that one; and Sinbad." Bonnie smiled and named all the people who had restraining orders on her.

"Don't forget Jet Li from when you jumped onto his car."

"Hey, I was a pre-teen! Anyways, try to get me an autograph." Kelsey laughed as she shook her head and went to back to work.

She was lucky it was a slow night, both her and Daphne's stations only had four busy tables. She saw the wrestlers had finished most of their food and went to clear away the empty plates. She smiled as Cody handed her his from across the table but frowned when Del Rio gently grabbed her arm. He looked nervous and took a deep breath.

"Um, hi...w-would you like to go out with me?" He asked and gave a cocky grin and winked.

"No thanks." Kelsey rolled her eyes.

"Excuse me? Did you just say no?" Del Rio looked shocked.

"I believe I did. I'll be right back with your check." She tried to leave but Del Rio grabbed her arm again.

"Why not?" He asked.

"You might want to let me go, because if my friend sees you grabbing me, she'll kick your ass in the parking lot, _serio_ I've seen her do it." Kelsey pulled away and went into the kitchen.

Kelsey drove home after dropping Bonnie off for the Latina had to check in with her probation officer. Kelsey couldn't help but laugh at the thought of Bonnie having to go to jail again. The girl always found a technicality to get out. She pulled up to her apartment and fell alseep on the couch. The next morning she had to go to her parents' house to take her sister to the house show.


	2. Chapter 2

**Give Him a Chance**

**A/N: Here is part two! I hope you like it sis!**

* * *

><p>Kelsey held onto her little sister as they entered the arena and walked to their seats. She said a silent '<em>Thank You<em>' to Bonnie, for the seats were ringside and also next to the ramp. She smiled at her sister's eagerness for the show to start. Sophie squealed when John Cena ran out to fight the Miz. Kelsey cheered alongside her sister for Cena, and boo'ed when the Miz due to Alex Riley's interference.

When Alberto Del Rio walked out to fight Rey Mysterio, Kelsey frowned. Him asking her out was still on her mind. She bit her lip as she watched the match. She thought he was attractive but she didn't want to be some girl he was just trying to bed. She cheered when Rey won. As he was slowly walking backstage, Alberto looked and made eye contact with Kelsey. His eyes widened and he hurried the best he could backstage despite being in pain.

Kelsey and her sister were soon approached by a securtiy guard, "Miss can you come with me please?"

"Why?" Kelsey asked fearing that the tickets weren't legit.

"I was asked to bring you backstage." He answered.

"Oh, can I bring my little sister?" She pointed to the ten year old next to her. The guard nodded and led the girls backstage.

Sophie's eyes nearly bugged out of her head when she saw all the Superstars and Divas they passed as the security guard led them to catering. He told Kelsey to wait here. As they waited Kelsey wondered why they were backstage. Did Bonnie get them backstage passes too? Or did something happen?

Her questions were answered when Alberto Del Rio walked over to her dressed in one of his expensive suits, He smiled sheepishly at her.

"I'm sorry for how I acted at the restaurant yesterday. And also for bringing you here instead of letting you watch with the crowd...But I just wanted to ask you again, please will you let me take you to dinner?" He asked her.

"Look-"

"Kelsey he's being nice. Besides it's just dinner." Sophie interrupted.

"_Si_, plus you can bring your sister." He nodded.

"Sophie can you sit over there please?" After the little girl left them alone, "Look I don't want to be some one night stand alright? So no."

"You thought that? That's not who I am, please let me take you to dinner. If you don't have a good time then you can forget all about me...but if you do have a good time, then maybe we could go see a movie or something." Alberto bit his lip. Kelsey sighed but nodded reluctantly.

"Fine. _Ningún negocio divertido, ¿de acuerdo_? (No funny business, alright?)"

"_Si_, no funny business." He gave her his most sincere smile.

**Three Years Later**

Needless to say, Kelsey did enjoy herself on that dinner date. They went out as often as they could, Alberto even flew to San Diego just to see her after a show. After six months of dating, they declared themselves officially boyfriend and girlfriend. Just last year they decided to get married.

Kelsey smiled as she left work. She was one of the top graphic designers in San Diego. She waved to her assistant and close friend Bonnie as she passed her. Kelsey couldn't help but laugh when she saw her husband, Alberto Del Rio, being mobbed by a bunch of kids and adults. He signed as many autographs as he could, but stopped when he spotted his wife. He gave her a big smile and pushed through the crowd to her and kissed her. He hugged her the best he could, seeing as her five month pregnant belly was in his way.

Kelsey was happy. She had a great job, a loving and devoted husband, and she'd be having their child soon. To find this happiness, all she had to do was give him a chance.

**A/N: So how was it?**


End file.
